


Harry Hale

by Immortal_Dreams



Category: One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Secrets, Season/Series 04, Secret Identity, Secrets, Werewolf Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Dreams/pseuds/Immortal_Dreams
Summary: Harry Styles is actually Harry Hale, a werewolf and born true alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

It was already dark, the only light came from the full moon. Four teenagers stood in front of the ruins of their former home. All of them had big bags with them and the youngest of the siblings was crying.  
"I don't want him to go!" the 11 year old girl cried.  
Her older sister just sighed and shook her head.  
"This isn't your decision, Cora. He'll be safer like this"  
"No!" Cora screamed, her eyes glowing a bright yellow "Please! Derek, why aren't you saying anything? You can't be okay with this!"  
Derek, the second oldest of the siblings gulped.  
"Cora, look..."  
"They won't change their mind, Cora"  
The girl turned to her other brother, who hadn't said anything until now.  
"I can't be part of the pack anymore"  
"Why?" she cried, tears falling down her cheeks.  
Her brother sighed and pulled her into a hug.  
"You know there's only one alpha per pack, right?" he questioned slowly.  
Cora nodded.  
"Y-yeah"  
"Good. Now, the problem is that I'm a born true alpha. That means I don't have to steal the power to become an alpha, I just get it once I'm ready. Do you understand that?"  
"Yes" Cora said, letting go of her brother and wiping the tears away with her sleeve.  
"But why do you have to leave?"  
"Because" he started and looked at his older siblings "I proved myself ready during the fire. Now, normally I'd just be the new Alpha, but Laura inherited the right to be the Alpha from mum. Since she's older than me she automatically became your Pack's Alpha. And since a pack can't have two Alphas, I have to leave"  
"Anyone could try to steal his power" Laura added "At least as long as he's here"  
"But...they could find him anywhere, because of his scent!" Cora remembered.  
"They can't" Her brother said, sighing "I've got the ability to hide my scent. Comes with being a born true Alpha"  
"I still don't want you to go!" his little sister cried and he hugged her again.  
"Don't worry, sis" he whispered "I'm gonna stay with Anne, Mum's friend from England. You remember her, right?"  
Cora nodded.  
"It's time" Laura suddenly said.  
Derek gulped and hugged his brother.  
"Stay safe, okay?"  
The younger Hale smiled.  
"I'll manage, don't worry"

Then he picked up his bag and looked at their former house one last time.  
"I'll see you guys again" he told his siblings "But I'm afraid I have to go. Gotta catch a plane"  
With those words Harry Hale turned to leave his home and got on his motorcycle. He didn't look back when he started driving away, nor when he got on the plane to travel to his new home.


	2. Chapter 2

8 YEARS LATER 

"Thank you Las Vegas!"  
The crowd went wild again as the four remaining members of One Direction left the giant stage. Once they reached the backstage area they all rushed off to their own rooms.   
Harry grabbed his phone from his desk as soon as he was inside his room. He made sure the door was properly locked before dialing the number he called at least once or twice a month. He had wanted to call for the last two days but he hadn't managed to get away from the other lads long enough.   
"Hello?" his brother answered.  
Harry smiled. "Hey, brother dearest!" he said happily "How have you been?"  
He could hear Derek chuckle.   
"Great actually. No threats at the moment. What about you? Didn't you have a concert today?"  
"Yeah, I did. It was amazing, it's always amazing. I know you don't really understand my job choice but this life - it makes me happy"  
"I know. Honestly, I'm glad that you're out of this supernatural crap"  
Harry chuckled. "Yeah, me too. I mean - being a werewolf is great and it really helps me sometimes but I don't want it controlling my whole life"  
It was silent for a short time, then Derek sighed.   
"I know" he said "Sometimes I wish that I'd be able to live another life but it's too late for me. I'm just happy that at least one of our family got to be happy"  
Harry took a deep breath before answering.   
"You could always get out of this, you know that, right?"  
When Derek didn't answer he continued.  
"I could always get you a new life, fake ID and all"  
"Yeah" Derek sighed. "But I can't leave. I feel like it's my responsibility to protect this town. I- I have to protect them, I don't want to fail again, Harry. I- I just feel like I owe it to..."  
He trailed off but Harry had heard enough to know what his brother meant.  
"Page" he quietly stated. "Derek, you can't give yourself the fault of her death. I know how you feel, I've felt like this too. We all have, after the fire. It's called survivor's guilt. You feel guilty because you are still living and she's not but it wasn't your fault, Derek"  
"I killed her! Harry, I killed her. I- I can't even stand looking at my own eyes in the mirror, Harry"  
He was now sobbing quietly. He never told things like this to anyone except for Harry. His younger brother was the only one who understood him. He was also the only one who knew the real Derek Hale.  
"I wish i could tell you that someday everything will be alright" Harry said quietly "but that would be a lie. All I can do is promise you that I'll always be there for you. We're family"  
"Thank you" Derek said and inhaled deeply.  
No one said anything for a few moments, then Harry heard a muffled ringing and Derek sighed.  
"There's someone at the door. I'll call you later, okay? Then you can tell me something about the concert"  
Harry smiled.  
"Okay"

When Derek still hadn't called back by the next evening Harry started to get worried, so he decided to call his brother himself. After half a minute someone picked up.  
"Thank god you picked up" Harry said immediately "I already thought something had happened to you"  
When no one answered he frowned.  
"Derek?"  
"Who's there?" came a question but it wasn't Derek who asked it.   
Harry's eyes went wide. "Who are you and why do you have Derek's phone?" he asked back, growling a bit.  
He could hear voices in the background.  
"What do I do?" "Tell him the truth?" "What? No! We don't know who that is. He could be wanting to kill Derek!" "You know, Lydia's kind of right, Scott"  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Listen, Scott. I don't want to kill Derek or anyone else from your pack. I just want to know where he is. I'm worried about him"  
"H-how do you know my name?" Scott asked shocked.  
"Apart from you and your friends talking quite loudly? Derek has told me about everything that has happend in Beacon Hills"  
He heard the phone being snatched away from the Alpha.  
"Since Scott's kind of useless when it comes to getting answers, I'm taking over" he heard a girls voice. It was the same that had talked earlier, Lydia.  
"Who are you and how do you know Derek?"  
"My name's Edward. Derek's a good friend of mine" Harry lied. Well, not about the first part. Edward was his middle name.  
The girl was silent for a few seconds.  
"He's been kidnapped"  
Harry's eyes widened and he gasped. "What?"  
"He's been kidnapped. We think by the Calaveras, they're hunters. We're planning on travelling to Mexico to get him back tomorrow"  
Harry felt his eyes starting to glow a vibrant red.  
"I'm coming with you"


End file.
